La ville des ténèbres
by Powy pen
Summary: Jono-Uchi disparaît et toute la bande rencontre 2 mystérieuses filles.
1. Malheur

Chapitre 1 : Malheur  
  
Par une triste journée d'automne, Yugi, comme d'habitude, dormait toujours très tard. C'était la fin de semaine.  
  
«Dring dring!  
  
Prends le téléphone Yugi, dit son grand-père.  
  
2 secondes je le prends, dit Yugi. Oui allo?  
  
Salut c'est Anzu. C'était pour te demander si tu pouvais venir avec moi?  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Parce que lorsque j'ai appelé Jono-Uchi et que j'ai prononcé son nom à sa mère elle a fondu en larme. Puis, elle m'a expliquer qu'il avait disparu depuis 2 jours.  
  
OK!! J'arrive. Je vais appeler Honda il pourra peut-être nous aider.  
  
Ok! Bye bye»  
  
Une heure plus tard, Yugi rejoignit Anzu et Honda Les rejoignit avec une petite surprise.  
  
«Salut Yugi, dit Honda.  
  
Honda....tu...m'avait pas dit pour....toi et...Miho, dit Yugi.  
  
Non, tu as raison. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler.  
  
Dépêchez-vous, dit Anzu, Jono-Uchi est peut-être en danger. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.  
  
OK, dirent Honda et Yugi en ch?ur.» 


	2. Un mystérieux destin

Chapitre 2 : Un mystérieux destin.  
  
Ils partirent 10 minutes plus tard vers l'est de la vile. Tout à coup, ils tombèrent dans un puit soudainement apparu. «Au secours, cria Anzu.  
  
Ce n'est pas la peine de crier personne ne nous entends, dit Miho.  
  
En tentant de s'échapper Yugi déplaça une grosse roche, se qui permit a une petite lueur d'apparaître. Quand-même dans les ténèbres , la bande réussit, après plusieurs essais, de passer par le petit trou.  
  
«Même si ce n'étais pas de ta faute Yugi, tu nous a sauver la vie.en quelque sorte, dit Anzu.»  
  
En sortant de là, ils virent une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années attachée et bâillonnée à un grand piquet. Elle était inconsciente. Dès qu'ils essayèrent de l'approcher, ils était propulsés à quelques mètres de la pauvre adolescente.  
  
«Qu'allons nous faire, elle est inapprochable! Lança Anzu.  
  
1. Peut-être est-ce une énigme? Dit Yugi. Regardez! Il y a une petite pancarte, remarqua-t-il.  
  
Sur cette pancarte était écrit : "Seule une âme pure peu délivrer cette jeune fille mais si vous accepter ce défi et que vous échouer elle périra du côté sombre et personne ne pourra plus la sauver."  
  
«Mais que faire? lança Miho. Personne au monde n'a une âme pur!  
  
1. Tu as raison, répliqua Anzu, mais rien ne nous empêche d'essayer de la sauver!»  
  
Honda essaya le premier, mais il fut projeté à quelques mètres de l'endroit. Ensuite, fut le tour de Miho. Mais comme Honda, elle fut projetée en l'air. Ensuite fut le tour de Anzu et Yugi. Mais aucun n'avais une âme pur. La pauvre fille fit un petit gémissement mais ensuite, plus rien.  
  
Après avoir essayer mainte fois, ils entendirent un bruit de pas. Ils eurent tous peur mais ce n'était en fait qu'une fille. Elle se présenta.  
  
«Bonjour, mon nom est Akitana et j'ai 16 ans. Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure essayait de délivrer cette jeune fille et je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas les premiers.  
  
1. Combien de personnes on essayer de la sauver? demanda Honda.  
  
1. Au mois 10 personnes.  
  
1. Mais qui est-elle? Demanda Anzu.  
  
1. Elle s'appelle Inaka et elle a 14 ans. Cela fait exactement 4 ans quelle dort profondément. Personne n'a pu la sauver et à cause d'un certain Malik, je pense, même ses parents ne se sont pas aperçus qu'elle a disparu.  
  
1. Pauvre fille, pensa Yugi, personne n'a remarqué qu'elle a disparu.  
  
Ensuite, Yugi pensa que peut-être Akitana pouvait passer. Il lui demanda et elle tenta de passer et elle réussit!  
  
«Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai une âme aussi pure, s'exclama Akitana  
  
1. Détache-là! Lui cria Miho  
  
D'accord.» 


	3. Une drôle de rencontre

Chapitre 3 : Une drôle de rencontre  
  
Après avoir détaché Inaka, Akitana se retira et disparut dans les ténèbres d'une ville soudainement apparut. Ikana se réveilla.  
  
«Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Demanda Ikana.  
  
Tu as été kidnapper par Malik, un jeune homme diabolique.»  
À suivre. 


End file.
